Bethany
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = July 10, Age 200|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Height = 5'4" (163 cm)|Weight = 109 lbs (49 Kg)|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) Huge Royal Winter Palace}} Bethany (ベサニイ, Besanii) is the supporter and member of American Team like Z Fighters did as she's best friend of Gloria, Carla, Chelsea, Helen, Esmeralda, Natasha and Denise as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the beloved wife of Henry Johnson, the sister-in-law of Tanya, the loving mother of David Johnson, Rachel and Bobby. She's also the mother-in-law of Allison and the paternal grandmother of Jesse and Alyssa. Appearance Bethany is a beautiful, young child and young woman of a slim, hourglass build and average height with a slender yet frame toned athletic skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she's have the light green eyes, fair skin complexion and long, straight fiery red hair down to her waist with two shoulder strands that framed both sides of her face and two black clips that parts her hair to the right. As a child, her childhood attire was a yellow kimono, dark blue shorts and brown standard kung fu boots. In her adolescence, she wore a short-sleeved, tan kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black coloured obi, a dark skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs along with the city's forehead protector and brown boots with black tips. As a teenager, on the battles, her main attire is usually a sleeveless, white shirt that exposes her left hip, which is wrapped in bandages. Along with so she sports grey pants that are rolled to mid thigh with black ninja high-thigh boots with dark grey soles that reach the end of her calf muscle. Along with that Bethany has bandages wrapped around her right forearm and right thigh, her forehead protector is tied around her forehead, occasionally covered by her red bangs. As a adult and the third empress of Spencer World, she's actually wear a long red-and-white kimono Chinese hanfu drop waist dramatic flare floor-length dress with a blue forehead tiara crown, blue diamond necklace, jade green earrings and black flats. Personality Bethany is a very soft-spoken, calm, friendly, native, nice, adorable, sweet, innocent, independent, intelligent, knowledgeable, strong-willed, determined, mature, gentle and kindhearted girl with kind soul in the manga and anime Dragon Ball series and movies. She likes to help people in her free time and she likes to take care of kids as their supportive babysitter. She loves reading and she spends most of her free time reading books about everything. In the anime series and movies, Bethany was initially soft-spoken, nice, kindhearted, friendly, sweet, innocent, gentle and polite to her superiors, people, friends and family, always addressing people with proper honorifics. She is deeply kind, considerate, independent and always thinking of others' feelings and well-being. She doesn't like to be confrontational for any reason; she doesn't even like being confrontational about her dislike of confrontation. It is for this reason that Bethany so often came off as meek or timid to others. Her sister-in-law's constant push to alter this personality trait when she was younger only made it worse, eroding Bethany's self-confidence and making her even more bashful towards her husband since they were children because she placed so little faith in her own thoughts and opinions. Biography Background Bethany is born on July 10 of Age 200. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Kayla Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by her granddaughter Power Manga and Anime Bethany Films In Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Swordsmanship - * Chi Blocking - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kamehameha - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Telescopic Vision - * [[Mind Reading|'Telepathy']] - * Telekinesis - * Time Portal Creation - * Portal Creation - * Dimensional Manipulation - * Dimensional Travel - * Door Projection - * Energy Rings - * Shadow Clone Technique - * Multiple Shadow Clone Technique - * Walking on Water Technique - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * Wall Jump - * Dynamic Kick - * Intelligence - * Knowledge - * Cross-Counter Move - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. * Counter-Counter Move - Bethany counter of a counter move by an opponent. * Defense Counter Move - Bethany for defense after the user is hit. * Ocular Counter Move - Bethany ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. * Physical Counter Move - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. * Quick Time Move - Bethany slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. * Vertigo Counter Mover - Bethany flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body. Equipment * Sword - Video Games Appearances Bethany is the supportive players appears in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Bethany's name means Japanese name (ベサニイ or Besanii) is in Biblical the meaning of the name Bethany is: The house of song, the house of affliction'. * In Aramaic the meaning of the name Bethany is: House of poverty. * In Hebrew the meaning of the name Bethany is: Bethany was a New Testament village near Jerusalem where Jesus visited Mary, Martha and Lazarus. Frequently used as a first name in the 20th century. * In American the meaning of the name Bethany is: House of poverty. * It is pronounced BETH-a-nee. It is of Hebrew origin. Possibly means "house of figs". Biblical: the name of the village near Jerusalem where Jesus stayed during Holy Week, before going on to Jerusalem and crucifixion. From the New Testament description of life in the house, the name has rather domestic, cozy connotations. The name is popular with Roman Catholics, being bestowed in honor of Mary of Bethany, sister of Martha and Lazarus. Also a variant on the combined form of Beth and Ann. Sounds like the popular Brittany. * It is hinted that Bethany and Henry were 'Childhood Sweethearts'. * Although Bethany has the Water Ki energy nature, she is afraid of marine life. * Bethany doesn't want to fight anyone as she is against the idea of hurting someone or animals. * Bethany's favorite hobby is making tea, singing, reading and running laps. * Bethany's favorite food is creamy chicken salad, sweet potato fries and sweet apples. * Bethany's favorite vehicle is air skateboard. * Bethany's favorite phrase is You don't die for your friends, you live for them. (あなたは彼らのために生き、あなたの友人のために死ぬことはない, Anata wa karera no tame ni iki, anata no yūjin no tame ni shinu koto wanai). * Bethany has completed 940 official missions in total: 101 D-rank 236, C-rank, 304 B-rank, 275 A-rank, 24 S-rank. Gallery uzumaki_elegance_by_rarity_princess-dajsnrn-1.png|Bethany commission___chiyemi_uzumaki_by_dannex009-d8he4k9.png commissh___oc_chiyemi_uzumaki_by_dannex009-d9f5haq.png commission___oc_himeko_and_oc_chiyemi_uzumaki_-1.png moto_uzumaki__hashi_and_mito_s_daughter__version_2_by_mrsoomori_d6rxui9-pre.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Females Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Mother Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Royal Family Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Filler characters Category:Film characters Category:Doctors Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Ninjas